Hello
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: A Caskett songfic to Lionel Richie's Hello, broken into 5 parts.


**So, I've had a really good idea for a story. A song, broken into five pieces, complete with relating one-shots? I though it's be a great thing to start.**

**And what better couple than Caskett? So this will be a five part story, each part inspired by a line of Hello by Lionel Richie.**

* * *

><p>1. "<strong>I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times."<strong>

"Castle!" Kate snapped. "_Please_ wake up!"

They'd been at the station since three that morning, when Kate'd called him to tell him that Esposito had gotten a lead on the killers. He was half dressed when she'd come to his apartment to pick him up.

Rick sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. "What sweetie?"

Her gaze made him straighten up instantly. "What did you just call me, Castle?"

He blushed, and swallowed. "Nothing Kate. Beckett. Nothing Kate Beckett."

She rolls her eyes, and turns back to the murder board. But at least she doesn't kill him. Because he'd know she'd kill him if he told her how adorable she was when she was angry. The way her lips pouted out slightly or how her shoulders straighten up a little, or even the way she rolled her eyes.

Yes, that woman would defiantly be the death of him. And it would be such an enjoyable death.

* * *

><p>2. "<strong>I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello, is it me you're looking for?"<strong>

His coffee is cold, but it's almost gone so he figured he might as well just finish drinking it anyway. He checks his watch for the fifth time since Kate's left, when she left with Ryan to interview a suspect's ex-girlfriend. He'd gone along with Esposito to see Lanie and get the COD, which apparently she hadn't figured out yet.

So now he was stuck at the precinct, waiting for her to come.

About ten minutes later, he senses her return rather than see her. Rick's eyes darted through the desks until he saw her, jacket slung over one arm, a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

The way her hair flowed behind her as she walked made her look even more beautiful, Rick thought. When she got closer to the desk he was sitting at, he opened his mouth to speak to her but she just walked right by him.

Appalled, he spun around in his seat. "Beckett? I'm right here!"

She looked at his over her shoulder. "I can see you, Castle."

He stuck his lip out childishly. "You didn't say hi, Beckett!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Castle-"

"Please?" He whined.

Kate sighed, spinning around towards him. "Hello, Castle."

He grinned. "See? I knew you loved me."

Kate rolled her eyes again. "You're acting like a child, Castle. Now, what did you get with Lanie?"

* * *

><p>3. "'<strong>Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much… I love you."<strong>

"Rick," she said softly, the use of his voice making his heart drop as he realized the _she _realized just how serious the situation was. "Alexis'll be okay. She a strong girl."

Rick pressed his lips together and looked away from her, not wanting her to see the tears. He was _not _going to let her see him cry. Not today, at least.

They'd both just come from the precinct, after Rick had gotten a call from the hospital that Alexis had gotten into a car accident. 'Critical condition' the nurse had said, and they didn't know if she was going to be stable of not.

"Hey," Kate whispered, lightly pulling his head down she he was laying across her lap. She carefully outlined the lines on his face and he sighed, his shoulders relaxing for the time being.

"I love you Kate," he whispered, and she smiled down at him.

"I love you too," she leaned down and pressed a short kiss to his temple. "Now, get some rest for a few minutes, Castle. I'll wake you if the doctor comes out.

* * *

><p>4. "'<strong>Cause I wonder where you are. And I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?" <strong>

He was angry, and it was Kate's fault.

He wasn't angry _with_ her or _at_ her, he was simply mad _because_ of her.

And it was all because amazing super awesome _Josh _had come back from wherever the hell he'd been, saving the lives of whoever, doing whatever he was doing. He'd shown up at the precinct, with the largest bouquet of daisies, placed them on Kate's desk and _kissed_ her. Right there, without giving her a chance to say anything to him.

Of course, she'd slapped him and told him about their relationship, but it still made him angry.

Inside, he knew that it really wasn't her fault, it was his own damn feelings for her that were bothering him, but it wouldn't have hurt if she tried to put him into the equation that was her life. Heck, it wasn't even her fault at all, but it was going to be hard to get the image of Josh kissing her out of his head.

"Castle," she'd said about a half hour after Josh had left, sliding into his lap, which she'd never done at work before. "Don't you _dare _be mad. You know I didn't know that was going to happen."

Castle sighed, and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm not," he replied sheepishly.

"Good," she smiled, pressing her lips to his. "I love you more than I ever liked him."

* * *

><p>5. "<strong>Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying: I love you."<strong>

His stomach fluttered as he led her back up to their hotel room, and his heart told him that it wasn't from the gourmet food they'd just finished eating.

It was_ that_ night, that horribly _special_ night. And Rick would have been lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

"Castle?" her voice asked quietly, as they stepped into the elevator. "Are you feeling okay? You were kind of quiet at dinner."

"I'm fine," he smiled, pressing the button to their floor.

Lie. Lie. Lie.

He didn't say anything the rest of the elevator ride, but what was he going to say? _Oh, sorry I'm acting strange Kate, I'm going to be proposing to you in five minutes so could you do me a favor and say yes? Thanks dear._

He was sure that wouldn't have gone over well.

Once they reached their floor, he all but ran down to their room, opened the door in record time, and let her enter before him. She raised her eyebrows as she turned on the light. "Castle… Did I say something? Because if I did, I'm sor-"

"Iloveyouwillyoumarryme?" He blurted as quickly as he could, pulling the tiny box out of his pocket and thrusting it into her face.

"Castle…"

"P-please Kate? I love you so much-"

"Castle."

"-And I know we can make this work-"

"Castle, yes!"

"Y-yes?" It took Rick a few minutes to realize what she'd said. "Really?"

Kate nodded slowly, and he took the ring out of the box with shaking hands, and slid it onto her finger.

Once it was on, Kate threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Rick."

"I love you too," he whispered back, relieved. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


End file.
